


Astrum.

by Walden_Pond221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (aka the entire series), (author has no idea when this takes place in canon), (he hopes you roll with him), Adventure & Romance, Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fights, Han's a space hick for some reason, Illegal Activities, Lightsaber Battles, Luke's an affectionate drunk, M/M, Or should I say cuddling and smuggling, Sleepy Cuddles, gays in space, protective han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walden_Pond221/pseuds/Walden_Pond221
Summary: Han and Luke. Together their voyages across the core planets take them from danger to peace, to whatever comes next.





	1. Chapter 1

     Luke stood next to Han with his arms crossed in his best impression of ‘menacing’ as he could muster. He’d been brought along for “protection” but he knew Han just wanted someone to talk to on the drive over as Chewie was out on Kashyyk handling “family matters.” Together they’d some how made it in one piece to the rendezvous point even with the Falcon being in an entirely new state of disrepair. Han was out of money to repair the warp drive, the misfiring starboard blaster and a variety of other cosmetic damages so he needed a big score on this deal. Thus, Luke was the ‘muscle’ in the operation. Han clapped Luke on the shoulder and sauntered over to his bargaining partner. He laid down his tattered bag filled with the ill-gotten freighter parts at his partner’s feet.  
Jaine looked down at the parts and back up at Han, “1200 credits Solo. Not a penny more.”  
  
“Oh come on. You know this stuff’s worth double that and it’s in perfect condition!”  
  
Jaine rolled all three of his eyes as he surveyed what, to Luke, looked like a pile of junk.  
  
“Coulda gotten this shit cheaper in Kuat.” Jaine muttered.  
  
“Yeah but you wouldn’t’ve gotten my special brand of customer service from them folks, now would ya?” Han smirked.  
  
“Cause that’s what I was sorely missing in this deal. Ugh. Let’s just get this over with.”  
  
      Before they’d taken a step off the Falcon Han cornered Luke, gripped his shoulders, and got so close their noses were close to touching.  
  
“Kid, I need to know I can trust you on this deal.” he’d said, eyes glinting like rusted steel in the half light.  
  
Luke swallowed, “Course you can trust me Han.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah you can say that. But if things go bad here I need you to promise me. You need to promise you won’t play hero to save my ass. You just run back to the Falcon take off and get gone. Understand?”  
  
Luke huffed.  
  
Han touched his chin, bringing his eyes back up to his. “Don’t give me that Luke.”  
  
“But Han I-“  
The Skywalkers weren’t a family to turn tail and run leave people behind. Especially not people they cared about. Maybe even loved. Han’s grip on Luke’s shoulders tightened.  
  
“I’m not worth the trouble. You understand me Luke?”  
Luke crossed his fingers behind his back, “Yeah, alright. I understand.”  
  
Han breathed a sigh of relief, “Good. I don’t want you getting hurt on my account, kid. I just couldn’t live with that.”  
Luke nodded, going along with his words but knowing just to where to keep his lightsaber hidden. Han kissed the younger man’s forehead and pressed a blaster into his hands as they headed out to the meet up point.  
“Look sharp Skywalker. This’ll be easy.”  
  
     As Han continued to barter with Jaine Luke kept an eye out for anyone or anything suspicious coming around the bend. The deal had been made on Yavin, in an abandoned looking warehouse originally built for the empire, now so rusted out and in ruins that no one made the trek this far into the middle of nowhere. Except of course smugglers. ‘ _So far, so good._ ’ Luke thought to himself, keeping his right hand close to his weapon. Han had told him not to bring it, citing his reliance on a ‘old fashioned blaster’ being all one needed to dole out some destruction but Luke wasn’t taking any chances. From a little ways away Luke watched the bartering devolve into shouting, then insults, then just when Luke thought they were literally going to start blasting at each other Jaine’s sanity gave way.  
  
“Fine! 2400 credits! But I am _never ever_ trading with you again Solo!” Jaine spat, shoving past Han toward his ship.  
  
“Yeah yeah Jaine. How about you just hand over the credits we agreed on so my partner and I can be on our merry way.” Han responded, tossing Luke a wink over his shoulder. Luke blushed, looked down at his boots and smiled.  
  
     With a pocketful of cash Han and Luke made their way back to the Falcon.  
“You gonna buy me dinner with all that cash Solo?” Luke teased, elbowing his friend in the ribs. Han laughed aloud and pulled Luke nearly off his feet to get close to him.  
  
“Baby, after some of this money goes to repairs for the falcon I’ll buy you whatever you want.” Luke leaned against Han as they walked together, still blushing. Han noticed and pecked him quickly on the cheek. For a beat things were perfect. Han’s hand was in his, they were cracking jokes, the deal somehow went off without incident, everything was right with the world. But out of nowhere Luke felt his blood run cold, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. He stopped cold in his tracks, “Wait.”  
Han’s smile quickly faded to concern, “What’s the deal Skywalker?”  
Luke closed his eyes and mentally reached out to the entity that got his attention. It was close and getting closer.  
  
“It’s Jaine.”  
  
“What about Jaine? What’s going on?”  
From not too far behind them Jaine looked to be badly wrangling an animal and laughing maniacally.  
  
“Solo! I’ve changed my mind! I think I want my money back!” He shouted. Han looked back and flipped Jaine the bird. In confused response Jaine loosed the animal from it’s chain and laughed.  
  
“We have to go, let’s go!”  
  
“Luke you gotta talk to me. What are we running from? All I see is just Jaine bein’ a maniac.”  
  
“No time to explain!” Luke said, grabbing Han’s hand and started to sprint toward the direction of the falcon. Out of the corner of his eye Luke saw it. Han turned and he too saw what they were running from. His face blanched as he picked up the already frantic pace.  
  
“That’s a goddamn Gurrcat! That thing will rip us to part in seconds!”  
  
Pelting toward them on all fours was a horribly mutated Gurrcat. Its matted red fur clung to it in patches, with blazing orange eyes and razor sharp claws it let out an ear piercing yowl as it tore through the foliage. Luke flung a hand out behind him as they ran, trying to let the creature know they meant them no harm. If the gurrcat could hear Luke’s intentions it did not care.  
  
“There’s the falcon! Go!” Han shouted, firing off a few shots at the gurrcat’s general direction. The creature dodged and weaved with ease, still gaining on them.  
Just when they reached the falcon, when they reached safety, the gurrcat sprung to attack.  
  
“Han get behind me!” Luke shouted, powering on his saber.  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Han fired off three more shots, grabbed Luke by the collar and hauled him up the ramp into the falcon. Luke slammed the door to the ship closed as Han ran to rev up the falcon. Luke’s chest heaved as he slunk to the floor, deactivated lightsaber in hand. As they took off and were well into the flight back to Coruscant Han joined Luke in sitting on the floor. Luke rested his head on Han’s shoulder, his heart still beating a little more wildly than a medic would have liked.  
  
“That was close.”  
  
“Too close.” Han agreed.  
  
     For a moment the sound of their breathing intermingling with the rumble of halfway repaired sublight engines was the only sound they heard. But the auto pilot Han had installed would only take them part of the way though and soon Han took back control of his ship. Luke sat in the copilot seat right beside him, his feet up on the dashboard. Together they flew as far and as fast as they could away from Yavin, away from Jaine and his pyscho gurrcat. Considering Coruscant was in the middle of the core of planets the trip and the falcon’s hyper-drive was busted it would take them much longer than either of them were willing to fly in one flight.  
  
“I don’t think I can stare out this windscreen any longer. Feel like stopping off for a while?” Han asked, rousing awake his companion.  
  
“Huh? Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.” Luke replied sleepily rubbing his eyes. Han reached over and tousled Luke’s hair. Luke swatted his hand away but the damage had been done his hair now stuck up in all the wrong places. Luke watched as Han decked the ship at the closest star base that would allow them passage for the night. After a few words with the woman in charge and some of Han’s hard earned credits handed over the duo made their way to the bar.  
Sitting in a booth toward the back of the establishment Luke sipped at his drink, a gross tasting blue beverage that he now regretted ordering. Meanwhile Han was on his third whiskey and was about to order another when Luke shot him a look.  
  
“What?”  
Luke cocked his head to the side.  
  
“Oh come on kid, we’re celebrating a job well done! Here, I’ll get ya a real drink.”  
  
“Han-“  
The smuggler waved him off and grabbed a bottle from the bar and two glasses. He poured the drinks and tossed one Luke’s way.  
  
“Corellian whiskey. A quality export from an otherwise shitty planet.”  
  
“Aren’t you from Corellia?”  
  
“Unfortunately. Anyway,” Han raised his glass, “To us! And to even greater riches in the future.” He toasted, clinking their glasses together. Together the two men downed their drinks. Luke coughed as the whiskey burned its way down his throat but he found he liked the aftertaste. Just like Han the drink was bright, sharp, and warm. As Han poured another round Luke found his limbs growing heavy, his head starting to swim. He smiled blearily at the smuggler who somehow still seemed unaffected by the drinks.  
  
“Han,” Luke slurred, resting his head on the smuggler’s shoulder, “I think I’m drunk.”  
  
Han put down his drink and looked to his companion with a small smile.  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“Yeah. My head’s warm, feel it.” He said, putting Han’s hand on his forehead.  
  
“You’re warm alright. How about we get to bed?”  
  
Luke nodded and followed Han out of the bar, holding his hand tight. The smuggler pulled Luke close to him, keeping the younger man on his feet, and making sure he didn’t trip.  
  
“I think you like me Solo.” Luke slurred, turning his attention to his companion.  
  
“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”  
  
Luke held up their hands, “You’re holding my hand for one thing.”

“So? What’s that gotta mean?”  
  
“Well you wouldn’t hold jus’ anyone’s hand. Holding hands means you like ‘em.” Luke explained, as he squeezed Han’s hand for an example.  
  
“Well maybe I’d like you Skywalker, if you weren’t such a lightweight.”  
  
Luke punched the side of the smuggler’s arm without any real malice. Han caught Luke’s fist, brought it up to his mouth and kissed it on the first knuckle.  
  
“You couldn’t hit me if you tried fly boy.”  
  
      Back on the falcon Luke kicked off his boots and made his way toward his bunk in the cargo deck.  
  
“Oh no, you’re coming with me. I don’t want ya asphyxiatin’ on your own sick by yourself. You’ll stay in my room where I can keep an eye on you. Clear?”  
  
Luke looked blearily at him for a moment, then nodded, and followed Han to his quarters. He noticed he kept his room more than a few degrees warmer than the rest of the ship. Luke welcomed the warmth, being from Tatooine he always felt a bit colder than everyone else but here in Han’s room he felt definitely comfortable. Very unceremoniously Luke turned and stripped to his underclothes then crawled into the unmade bed that took up most of the space in Han’s room. From the bed he watched Han tug off his shirt, then shuck off his worn trousers until there was a new heap of clothes on the already cluttered floor.  
  
“Like what you see Skywalker?” Han teased, tossing a pillow at Luke’s now beet red face. Han climbed into bed next to where Luke had splayed himself and turned out the light.  
  
“It’s dark.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s cause I turned off the lights.”  
  
Luke turned over so they were face to face in the dark and kissed him on the nose.  
  
“Gee, for an ace x-wing pilot you sure do have bad aim.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Han pulled Luke to him and kissed him square on the lips.  
  
“Ohh now I get it.” Luke said, wearing a dopey smile on his face  
Han couldn’t help but smile in that sideways way back at him, “Go to sleep you dummy.”  
  
“Okay Han.”  
  
Luke nuzzled against the smuggler’s chest and Han wrapped his arms around him. Soon enough the pair were fast asleep in each other’s arms, each dreaming of sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

     When Luke awoke Han still had his arms locked protectively around him, his chin buried against his neck. Luke blinked slowly and surveyed the room he was in. ‘ _Right. Han’s room, I slept in his bed._ ’ Luke remembered, his head throbbing. Then the realization hit him, ‘ _I slept with Han Solo._ ’ Han mumbled something in his sleep and cuddled Luke closer to him, his breath warm on the Jedi’s neck. Luke smiled and closed his eyes again, ‘I’m sleeping with Han Solo.’ He found himself perfectly content to rest in the smuggler’s arms for a bit longer. Han woke up sometime later happy to find Luke comfortable in his arms.  
  
“Mornin’ baby.” Han said sleepily kissing his bed mate on the side of his neck. Luke relaxed in Han’s closeness, feeling his stubble rub against his bare neck.  
“You still here Solo? Thought you were the type to take off after nights like last night.”  
  
“Where else would I possibly want to be?”  
  
     When the duo finally got up and out of bed they made quick work getting off the star base and back on the trail toward Coruscant. With minimal screeching from the engines Luke was impressed by the old junker.  
  
“She’s not through yet. The Falcon can take a beating and come back fightin’.” Han boasted. Luke rolled his eyes, it held up against the strain for now but they’d have to make repairs soon or they’d be left floating in the recesses of space for eternity.  
  
“We’ll make repairs on Mandalore. From there we can get back up to hyper speed, I’m sick of this sublight flying shit.”  
  
Luke nodded but he was perfectly content to fly out the long way around as long as Han was by his side. Since the mission at the death star Luke had found he’d grown attached to the smuggler. He didn’t mean to but after everything, all the hopelessness, all the fear, Han was a light in an otherwise dark world. Leia was nice too but, she was different. Han felt familiar. For a smuggler and a thief Luke had never felt safer when he was around him. They flew together in a companionable quiet for a moment, until Han started in on another story about the trade routes he’d discovered last season that Luke pretended to be interested in. Though he’d told it before it was hard not to get caught up in Han’s enthusiasm even if it was for something as benign as trade routes. That’s where he shines, Luke thought. When Han Solo set his mind to something there was no force in the galaxy to stand in his way, he was stubborn like that.  
  
     When Han didn’t need his co-piloting skills Luke found his way to the common area of the Falcon. He picked up then turned on the training sphere Ben had left him. Regarding the item felt bittersweet, a parting gift. He considered the orb floating in front of him for a moment before he ignited his blade and launched into the forms he’d been taught. Furiously he darted and dodged the stinging lasers fired from the machine as he countered and parried. Han was always uneasy when Luke turned ‘that thing’ on but Luke pushed the teasing from his mind when the bot started itself up again. He took a breath and began the movements again then again til he’d run through every lesson he’d been taught twice. Ben’s voice echoed in his mind. Luke shrugged off the memory and pushed harder, striking faster at the holographic dangers. Oftentimes Luke felt the force was far from him, unable to grasp like clouds passing out of his reach. But here, now, with his blade in his hands, his mind focused on the training session alone, he felt unstoppable. He could feel he and the Force getting closer, he and the light as one entity. All he had to do was work for it. And Luke Skywalker was no stranger to work. When he was stuck back on the moisture farm the work was tedious, the same day in and out, but this. This learning to use his father’s weapon took a different kind of work, one that Ben had tried, even in their short time together, to teach him. A kind of work Luke hoped he was doing correctly, not that he had anyone else to tutor him in this. Luke felt himself freeze. He was alone now. It always did seem the Jedi life was a lonely one. Now he realized it was a painful one as well. No friends, no one to carry you home at the end of it all. Would he die alone as Ben did? The memory of Ben lying there, struck down in and in pain at the hands of his former student flashed in his mind’s eye. Was that his fate? What plan was there for him in this Force forsaken war? Luke felt his mind begin to reel, spooling further and further from logical thought.  
  
     Thoughts swarmed him all at once, he couldn’t get out of his own head. The lasers from the training droid bit at his exposed flesh and he swung out violently. Sweating and panting he shut down the training session, powered down his lightsaber and sat down heavily on the floor of the Falcon. Out of nowhere a wave of guilt crashed down on him. It was his fault Ben died, all his fault. Luke lashed out and punched the steel grate he sat on and managed to slice open his first knuckle. Blood dripped down from his hand but he did not feel it.  
  
“Kid! We’re here-“ Han shouted from the entry way but when he found him on the ground he carefully made his way over, “What’s going on?”  
Luke wiped at his eyes and sniffed. “It’s nothing.”  
He got up to go to his bunk but Han stood in his way.  
  
“Doesn’t look like nothing to me.” Han said, squeezing Luke’s shoulder. Luke stared blankly ahead at the floor.  
  
“‘m fine Han.”  
  
“Now come on. Talk to me farmboy.” Han gently chided as he took his hand and assessed the cut he found there.  
     He frowned at the small wound, “Can I fix this?”  
Luke nodded and allowed himself to be led to the bathroom. Han sat him down, grabbed the med kit, and laid out supplies as he kept the one sided conversation going.  
  
“Don’t feel like talking huh?”  
Luke shook his head in response.  
  
“Well that’s okay.”  
  
It wasn’t often Han showed his tender side but it came out in these small moments. Luke sat, his mind still running a hundred miles an hour, as Han gently cleaned and dressed the small wound on his hand.  
  
“There. Somehow I think you’ll live through this grievous injury.” Han joked but Luke felt miles away from his warmth. Han stayed by him even though they’d landed on Mandalore and the smuggler was itching to get the Falcon back up and running. But Luke needed him more. It was a moment before Luke drew himself up to speak again.  
  
“It’s just,” Luke started, his eyes still red rimmed, “I don’t think I can do it. I’m not strong enough to be a Jedi Han. I can’t be like Ben. I’m too scared.”  
  
Han let the younger man lean against him, let him speak his mind.  
  
“It’s so much Han. I just feel like I’m not enough.”  
  
“Well not with that attitude.”  
  
Luke looked up at him and smiled despite himself. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I don’t know nothin’ about any mystical ‘force’ nonsense or whatever the Jedi are supposed to be but I know you. I’ve seen you. You’re the strongest person I know Luke.”  
  
“And what’s so strong about me?”  
  
“Everything.” Han said earnestly. He took Luke’s hand in his, looked him in the eye and continued, “I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t mean it.”  
  
Part of Luke believed him but a closed off part of himself doubted and feared that their closeness would someday lead to a bitter end. But Luke pushed his fear aside and allowed himself to breathe easier, to let Han’s love in even when he felt far away. It was hard to let go of the pain he felt most days but he knew that despite it all Han Solo would always be in his corner.  
  
     Luke took a deep breath, he was getting back in his own skin again thanks to Han’s words. Whether they knew it or not they relied on each other. Their relationship was battle hardened, forged in exploding stars and the cold reaches of space. Often Han found there wasn’t room for tenderness or kindness, especially not in his line of work. But with Luke things were different. This farm boy with a light in his eyes, and a warmth Han had not felt in years. The kid was naive in a lot of ways, sure, but there was no doubt of his strength, of his sheer will. Power radiated off of him in waves. Han felt it singing his veins even from just these simple touches between them. The first time they’d touched he was afraid of it, of this raw energy burning its way out of this doe eyed boy. But as they grew closer Han felt less scared, learning Luke would never hurt him, letting himself trust that fact.  
  
“Better?”  
  
Luke nodded as he still held on to Han’s hand while the smuggler’s other hand wound its way around his shoulders, holding him close. They stayed that way for a moment or two, Luke in Han’s arms, the two of them listening to the cooling engines hum.  
On Mandalore there was no shortage of movement, enough to keep Luke distracted from dour thoughts. He watched as more credits than he’d ever seen passed from hand to hand to appendage in exchange for shiny new Falcon parts Han would later try to describe to him. With repairs steadily in hand the duo made their way to a local canteen. Away from the sun and heat outside the locale was quiet and cool inside.  
  
“Don't worry kid, dinner’s on me.” Han said with a wink, ordering in a foreign language for the both of them as a winged waiter came around to their table. Luke chuckled, what else was there to say? If Han wanted to spend the remaining amount of his money on him, Luke knew better than to stand in his way. When their orders came around Luke looked to Han for guidance, his wide eyes searching the smuggler for answers as to what the hell they were eating.  
  
“Don’t trust me?”  
  
“With this?” Luke hesitated, he couldn’t say the bowl sitting in front of him looked the least bit appetizing.  
  
“Looks terrible but tastes great. Try it!” Han chided, through a bite of the still unidentified bowl of grey sludge sitting before him. Han ate with relish, and seeing as he didn’t immediately keel over Luke took a bite of his meal. He was right. As long as Luke didn’t look directly at what he was eating the flavor shone through. Spicy but tangy with just the right amount of bitterness to bring out whatever citrus fruit was swimming in the bowl.  
  
“Good?”  
  
“It’s amazing!”  
  
Han beamed. With bowls empty and stomachs full they made their way out of the marketplace and back to where they’d docked the Falcon for the night.  
  
     When they’d reached the space dock they both stopped cold in their tracks. Across the way, they saw her.  
  
“So this is where you two have been galavanting off to!” Leia admonished with a more than annoyed look on her face and arms tightly crossed over a grey tunic.  
  
“H-hi Leia.” Luke stuttered, he’d seen her wrath before and he knew all too well what she could do when she was furious. Leia Organa marched right up to the two men and scowled.  
  
“Care to explain why I haven’t seen heads or tails of you two in months?”  
  
“I just-“  
  
“We were-“  
  
She regarded them with a stare, “You were what? Running stolen freighter parts across the cosmos? Hauling rathtars? Or maybe you’ve become bounty hunters, which is it?”  
  
“It’s fine! Just a bit of work that I needed Luke’s help with!” Han tried to explain but Leia was having none of it.  
  
“A bit of work?”  
  
“Okay so maybe it was more than a bit.”  
  
“Unbelievable!” she sounded completely exasperated, “It’s like you two just disappeared. No note, no nothing.”  
  
Han and Luke were quiet for a moment, weighing their words, trying to figure out what to say to improve their current situation.  
  
Luke spoke first, “Sorry Leia.”  
  
With a more than forceful nudge at his shoulder Han spoke up after, “Yeah. Sorry.”  
  
“Everyone’s sorry.”  
  
Leia turned on her boot heel and marched up the ramp into the Falcon. When the boys didn’t come quick enough she poked her head out, “C’mon! We need to talk.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“I’ve got a business proposition for you both.”  
  
Luke and Han shared a look, regarded their limited options, and then quickly followed after Leia onto the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Going to try to keep this going even though I'm currently suffering through finals. Hope y'all are enjoying this adventure.]


	3. Chapter 3

     Leia took a small bag from her pocket and emptied its contents on the table she’d gathered them to sit around.  
  
“You want us to steal these?” Han asked, holding up a handful of tiny glowing green gems Leia had spilled out on the table before them.  
  
“‘Steal’ might not be the right word but,” Leia chewed on a thumbnail and thought over her words, “essentially. Yes. That’s exactly what I’m asking.”  
She’d never admit it out loud but she trusted the smuggler, for all his faults and failings, and Force knew Han had more than his fair share of those, he could get his way out of a tight spot. She needed someone clever on this. Not only that but her usual scouts had been sent off on a more pressing mission. If she lost Han on this deal it was no big loss but Skywalker, well, that was another matter.  
  
“Hm.” Han thought a moment, his boots resting up on the table, arms crossed, eyes glinting. Luke cautiously grabbed one of the gems off the table and studied it.  
  
“What even are these anyway?” He asked.  
  
“They’re artusian crystal samples from an empire cache on Voss. Don’t ask why I need them, only that I need ‘em. Desperately. Understood?”  
  
Luke nodded and quickly set down the gem he’d been holding. He looked over to Han who was still turning over the details of the plan in his mind, Luke could practically hear the gears grinding.  
  
“You get me these crystals and get back to base with Luke in one piece I’ll make it more than worth your while.”  
  
“Worth my while huh?”  
  
Leia rolled her eyes and held out a hand for him to shake, “We got a deal or what Solo?”  
  
He gave her a sideways smile and took her hand.  
  
“Why not, I’m always game for a challenge.”  
  
The two shook hands and soon enough Leia was on her way.  
But before she left she added, “I’m counting on you. Both of you. I know you won’t let me down.”  
  
     With the coordinates to the planet in hand and the Falcon fully repaired both Han and Luke felt ready to take on their assignment. Not wanting to risk the newly repaired hyperdrive Han took things slow, while still faster than sub-light he didn’t want to risk the new patch job. Sitting in the passenger seat Luke toyed nervously with one of the gem samples. It pulsed in his hands with an energy that seemed to match Luke’s own beating heart. When he set the stone down it turned inert, no longer pulsing it settled to a steady phosphorescent green glow. But Luke turned his attention away from the odd crystal and settled in his seat. With the steady hum of the engine and the cabin warm Luke found his eyes beginning to close and soon enough he dropped off entirely. In his dream he was back on Tatooine, or at least a planet that seemed very much like the old desert world. Voices swirled in his sub-conscious but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. From a third person view, floating somewhere above his body, he saw himself running across the dunes, chasing after the voices.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re saying! Please! I need to know!”  
  
He watched himself fall to his knees, knuckles ripped up and bleeding, the hot desert air spraying sand in his watering eyes. Suddenly the voice became clear, a man’s voice, somehow familiar in a way Luke couldn't seem to place.  
  
“Not yet Luke. You still have far to travel. In time you will learn that-“  
  
But he didn’t get to hear the rest of the message when he was shaken violently awake as he was tossed to the floor as the Falcon banked back and forth, dodging laser fire and zipping through the field of black at breakneck speed.  
  
“Get up kid! We’ve got trouble!” Han barked. Luke shook himself, regained his footing and dashed to the gunner seat.  
  
“Point and shoot! You know what to do.”  
  
“Got it!” Luke shouted back as he peeled off shots at TIE fighters that whipped past him. When his blasting struck true Han whooped from the cockpit, “That’s the way! Right on target!”  
  
Luke beamed at the praise and set to work taking out as many empire goons as he could manage.  
  
     As Empire legions swooped in to reinforce the few remaining ships that hadn’t been completely destroyed the Falcon was rocked by blaster fire. Even under immense pressure Han managed to keep their course steady but enough was quickly becoming enough. They’d taken too much of a beating and if they wanted to get back on mission decisions would have to be made quickly.  
  
“Buckle up Luke I’m getting us the fuck outta here!”  
  
“What? But what about the crystals?! What about Leia’s job?” Luke shouted back, still blasting away at empire ships that darted back and forth across his reticle.  
  
“Forget it kid! We can always circle back!” Han shouted and without much more warning spurred the Falcon light speed, leaving the mangled remnants of empire TIE fighters in their wake. With shaking knees Luke got back in the passenger seat.  
  
“I really don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”  
  
Han chuckled, “That was some nice aim farmboy.”  
  
“Thanks.” Luke responded with a smile but he felt like the wind had been completely knocked out of his chest. He sat down heavily in the passenger seat, trying to recover from the last scrape. It always seemed they cut it close, he idly wondered when it would all be too close. When their days of running and gunning would catch up to them. Luke shook off the thought.  
  
     The rest of the ride to Voss went without incident. Though they had to make up for the lost time fighting with Empire ships when they reached the mountainous blue-orange planet at dawn things were quiet. Well armed for the upcoming work the two stepped off the Falcon and began the hike toward their given coordinates. It was an easy trek, the land level, the climate not unseasonably warm. Each dressed in pants, short sleeves, and boots, the climb up to their given task went easily enough. When they crested the final hill Han’s readout told them they were right on top of the Empire cache. But looking around, surveying the surrounding area they found nothing. Completely flat ground for miles with only a few surviving trees marking their territory nearby.  
  
“Well where the hell is it?” Han shouted to the empty air, looking especially pissed.  
  
“Leia wouldn’t’ve sent us to nowhere, would she?”  
  
Han shook his head and muttered, “Not unless she wanted us out of the way.”  
  
“And what does that mean?”  
  
“It means that-” Han started, his voice rising in anger. But he was quickly cut off at the sound rising up over the nearest hill. The sounds of charging footsteps and racing land speeders.  
  
“Shit.” Han cursed, roughy grabbing Luke’s arm and pulling him toward the tree line. Together they bolted out of the way of a roving band of unfriendly looking thugs on modified land speeders. Out of their line of sight Han and Luke watched as they parked their bikes and discovered the tracks they had left behind.  
  
“Dammit.” Han swore under his breath, his hand resting on his blaster. Luke felt their agitation, their confusion he only hoped they wouldn’t be found.  
  
“Tracks go this way boss! Looks like there are two of ‘em snooping around.” the smallest of the three thugs reported. Luke’s breath hitched in his chest, they were getting closer. The leader of the band marched past the other two, when Luke spotted it. Hanging from his belt was a small cloth bag just like the one Leia had been holding her own crystals in. He swallowed heavily when he saw what else hung there, skulls of varying sizes and shapes studded his heavily body. Two blasters hung on each hip along with deep dark tattoos scarring both arms all the way up to the sides of his jaw.  
  
“Tattoos has the crystals.” Luke hissed to Han.  
  
“Alright now I know who to shoot first then.” He said readying his blaster when Luke touched his wrist.  
  
“Not yet. I’ve got a plan.”  
  
Han raised an eyebrow, “You do?”  
  
“Trust me.” Luke responded with a wink as he started to scuttle away from their hiding spot.  
Han shook his head and muttered, “Really hope he knows what he’s doing.”  
  
     The gang of burly leather clad Voss thugs meandered their way past the tree line. Stealthily Luke crept out of the shared hiding place and managed to sneak behind the biker gang. He kept his footsteps silent, as he listened in on their conversation.  
  
“When we find ‘em are we gonna eat ‘em like we did the las’ ones boss?” Asked the middlest  
looking of the gang.  
  
“Or are we gonna rip their guts out like those hikers?” piped the smallest and least tattooed thug. Their leader held up a meaty fist.  
  
“Shuddup. I think I hear somethin’”  
  
Luke stopped in his tracks, frozen as a small wind blew through the scraggly trees. ‘ _Please don’t turn around. Please don’t turn around._ ’ he thought. When they didn’t and began making toward the outcropping of rocks Han had hidden himself behind that’s when Luke ignited his blade.  
  
“You there!” He shouted with as much bravado as he could muster. Han looked on in sheer shock. ‘ _He’s gonna get us both killed._ ’  
  
“And who the fuck are you?” asked meaty fist, turning on his heel. The other two followed suit.  
  
“I-“ Luke started, wielding his blade like a fencer, “am your worst nightmare. Drop the crystals and I’ll let you escape with your lives.”  
  
The trio of bikers nearly burst into laughter when their leader stepped up to face Luke.  
  
“Worst nightmare eh? You don't look nothin' more than dinner to me runt.”  
  
He had a good two feet on him and weighed at least double Luke did soaking wet. Luke looked up at the wall of sheer muscle and swallowed heavily.  
  
“Yes. Well. I don’t want to fight you nice folks but I will. Make this easier on yourselves and just walk away.”  
  
This time the gang laughed aloud, but Luke simply shrugged.  
  
“Guess you made your choice. Now Han!” He roared, striking out at the lead thug with such speed he wasn’t just caught off guard but he fell to the ground. Han fired from behind the rocks nailing the middlest thug in the kneecap. He simply roared and charged the smuggler, blasting away with his own weapon. The smallest and biggest of the thugs cornered Luke, the bright blue of his lightsaber alighting their eyes, in them Luke saw only a lust for blood.  
  
“I’m going to kill you boy.” The most tattooed thug rumbled, holding out his blaster and aiming for the dead center of Luke’s forehead. As Han tangled with the middle thug Luke dodged blaster fire from the leader. For a moment Luke wondered where the smallest of the thugs had gotten to when he saw hm pelting through the woods wielding a highly unstable looking red lightsaber. It streaked past his vision and collided with his own blade. He locked eyes with his opponent, and quickly dodged out of the way of blaster fire, hiding behind a nearby rock.  
  
“I’ll cover you Luke just finish these thugs!” Han shouted over blaster fire, finally taking down the middle thug and distracting the largest to go after him instead.  
  
     Luke rolled out of cover and collided with the youngest thug. Scampering back he re-ignited his own blade and held it out in front of him. Each circled the other, keeping a distance between them. Without warning Luke’s opponent lashed out with a ear piercing shriek, holding on to his hastily constructed red blade for dear life. It crackled and sparked when it collided with Luke’s steady weapon. ‘ _That thing is a ticking time bomb._ ’ Luke thought as their weapons collided. The thug lashed out and scored a hit on Luke’s shoulder, without thinking Luke launched right back, tearing open his opponent’s armor. Neither of them would last long going at it like this. Just when Luke decided to end the fight, the thug struck him again, this time down his leg, leaving Luke to scramble in the dirt.  
  
“I-I’ve got you now.” the thug panted, holding his screeching blade over Luke’s chest, ready to bring it down for the final blow. But the strike never came. Using the force Luke suddenly wrenched the lightsaber free from his hands and brought him crashing to the ground with a well placed kick to the square center of his chest. The inert hilt rolled away from his grasp and Luke struggled to regain his footing. On the ground nearby lay the other two thugs and Han trotted over to his partner, bleeding from his forehead but smiling.  
  
“Got ‘em.” he piped, holding up the bag of artusian crystals. Han helped Luke up to his feet, and keeping his arm closely locked around his shoulder together the two wounded rebels trudged to the Falcon to tell Leia the news of their successful mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sorry for the delay in the next chapter! Classes are back in session and things have been a little nuts, but hope y'all like it either way. Tell me if it was too much action! Or just the right amount of action? Any feedback would be great. May the force be with you..]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A.K.A the chapter Luke comes out to Han.]

     Han and Luke now stood side by side in front of the assembled senate, in front of their siblings at arms, as each sported shiny new battle scars their mission on Voss was indeed declared a success. Leia informed them that they had brought an important piece into the hands of the rebellion thus turning the tides of war in their favor. 

“The Rebel alliance thanks you both for your daring and for your courage.” Leia announced, “Therefore I, along with the entire senate, see fit to promote you both. If you would each step forward and receive your new ranks.”

Han stepped forth first with his chin held high and eyes bright as he was pinned. 

“General Solo. The rebellion thanks you.”

Luke was next. He stood in front of the assembled crew not as confidently as the smuggler, now general, but still with a pride that he hoped was making Ben proud, wherever he was. 

“General Skywalker. The rebellion thanks you.” 

Leia gave them a small smile as those assembled responded with riotous applause and cheers. 

“Alright!” Leia shouted over the din and just as quickly as the cheers started, they stopped. Leia Organa knew just how to command a room, how to inspire both fear and excitement in the same moment. 

“This concludes our little ceremony. Now, everyone back to work! We’ve got a war to win!” Leia commanded as those assembled marched quickly back to battle stations looking determined, hopeful, believing if only just for this moment they could win. That they would win, heedless of the losses they had already suffered. Luke felt their hope but there was something holding him back from its full light. His mind felt scattered and far away. 

On her way out of the meeting space Leia clapped them both on the back and brought them in for a quick group hug. 

“You scored us a serious win fellas. I really appreciate it, couldn’t’ve done it without you really.”

Luke gave her a shy smile where Han smirked. 

“Aw gee, makin’ a guy blush over here.” Han joked, earning him an icy look from Leia, “But it was really no big deal Princess. Why don’t you give us a tough job next time?”

Leia rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. 

“I might just do that fly boy.” She responded, then left the two of them alone. Luke sat down at the empty meeting room table and held his head in his hands. Han took a seat right beside him, their knees just barely touching. They both heaved a long sigh. Defenses were down and they were tired. Leia had given them some time off to recover from injuries endured for the rebellion and they were more than ready for the rest. Both of them were just barely teetering on the cliff’s edge of exhaustion. 

Outside the window laid the vast, heavy darkness of space, cut out in sections by bright orange X-wing fighter engines roaring past launched from the hangar bay running drills. Luke watched them fly back and forth performing maneuvers he knew by heart, his fingers twitched in response to muscle memory that cropped up even just from watching his squad mates. From further away Luke could see tiny pinpricks of light from far away stars. He couldn’t help but think of the worlds that lay within those galaxies of stars, if their homes were going to be destroyed soon too. How would he be able to save them? How could he do anything to stop it? Han reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezed and woke him from his reverie.

“You looked a million miles away just then.What are you thinkin’ about?” He asked earnestly. 

Luke took a breath.

“Everything. Just about where we are, how we got here. What we’re even doing.” Luke looked up at him, “All of it.”

Han inched a bit closer and pulled him to his chest. Luke closed his eyes and leaned into his embrace. Now alone together he let his guard down completely and let Han hold him. After a moment Han spoke, pressing his lips close to Luke’s ear. 

“You know, we don’t have to keep sitting in this conference room. We can move to some place a little more private, maybe get your mind off of everything? How’s that sound baby?” 

Luke nodded, still feeling a little more than shaken. Han knew there was something weighing on his mind as he took his hand in his. He knew he’d tell him in due time, he just needed space to do so. In the meanwhile Han was content to kiss his scarred knuckles and guide him to his room. 

They laid down on separate sides of the bed in the low light for a moment until Luke rolled over to curl up against the smuggler. Han wrapped himself protectively around Luke, he held him tight, even hummed a little tune he’d remembered from a long time ago that someone used to sing to him when he was a boy.

“It’s just you and me here Skywalker. It’s all alright now. No one’s comin’ to get us.” He whispered, gently rubbing his back. The skin to skin contact as Han slipped his hand beneath Luke’s shirt made the Jedi shiver. His hands were warm as he roamed the cool expanse of his back. Luke brought his hands up to hold Han’s face, to look deeply into his hazel eyes. The Jedi took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb on the side of Han’s stubbled cheek, “I need to tell you something.”

“You can tell me anything honey.” 

“I know that, I just- this is pretty big and I don’t want you to think of me differently. Alright?” 

Han nodded earnestly, “Say whatever you need to say Luke. I’m here.” 

Luke took another breath. “Okay,” he hesitated then let out the breath he’d been holding, “I’m transgender.” 

Han just looked at him, held him, then moved to kiss him on his forehead. “Thank you for telling me, for trusting me with this. Thank you.”

“So, you’re fine with this? With me?”

“Of course farmboy.” he said then laughed a little as he flashed that signature side smirk of his. 

“I mean I’m more than fine with all of you. Hell, I love you!” 

Then he realized what he’d said. Han said he’d loved him. He said it. 

Not even thinking Luke blurted back, “I love you too!” 

Han smiled an ear to ear, honest to god, full teeth, genuine smile. Then kissed him and kept kissing him. When he broke the kiss Luke pressed their foreheads together, letting their breathing sync up, letting hands roam over and under clothing that was quickly becoming a tiresome obstacle between them. 

“I mean it you know. I love you.” Luke said meeting Han’s eyes fully, his hands resting on his bare hips. In his eyes Han saw hope and love and all the things that made the galaxy warm and alive. He was so lucky to be near him, to love him. 

“I love you too.” 

In the dim light of their shared bedroom Luke saw the scars of war, of poverty, of a life lived on the run that Han had had carved into his skin by so many cruel hands. Gently Luke ran his fingers over them, kissing some of them here and there as he made his way down and down the man’s torso. They ended up tangled in blankets, tangled up in each other, laughing at the sounds they made, utterly in love with the moments they were making. 

The next morning when they went down to breakfast Luke held Han’s hand in his proudly. In the mess hall, among throngs of rebels running this way and that, talking and laughing over breakfast Luke and Han were called over to join the members of his squadron.

“Well looky here! Our newest generals comin’ down to eat with us poor grunts!” Briggs whooped, patting both men on the back as they sat down to join them. Over eggs and strong coffee they swapped war stories, laughed, and carried on about anything and everything. But the tide of conversation shifted, as it always seemed to do, to missions and danger, friends who didn’t make it back. All of it to keep up with the day to day of life during wartime. 

“You two are some sort of brave. I swear none of us woulda made it back in once piece from Voss like you two did.” Briggs said, more than a little impressed. 

“Yeah, some sort of dumb luck must’ve kept y’all together.” Marks chimed in, playfully punching at Luke’s shoulder. Han and Luke both laughed at that. Luck and close calls is what seemed to drive the rebellion on and on through the stars and through each desperate fight even as the odds seemed to stack themselves ever higher against them. Han noted the same look of pride, of recklessness and hunger sparking in the pilots of Rogue squadron. He’d seen it in Luke’s eyes too. They were all so young. 

“So you flying with us today Luke? Gunnar’s running spiral drills in ten. You’re more than welcome to come with.”

Luke gave his squad mate a smile but shook his head, “Not today Mai. Doctors said I need to rest up a bit more.”

“Ah alright. We’ll be waitin’ for ya when you get back!”

“Yeah! But you better not get rusty on us Skywalker.” Briggs chimed in as the rest of the squadron packed up, said their goodbyes and left the mess hall. 

Han and Luke spent the rest of their morning getting acquainted with the base they’d be calling home for the next few weeks. While during their tour Luke found a greenhouse filled with more flora and fauna then either of them had seen in months. 

“Look at all this!” Luke exclaimed, practically jumping for joy. Han just smiled and let Luke lead him through the encased jungle. He stopped to smell every flower, read every placard but Han had to stop him from climbing up the trees before he hurt himself. 

“It’s just- wow. This is amazing Han, don’t you think?”

“Yep, sure is somethin’ else. Just like you.” Han agreed, throwing an arm around the blond. Together they strolled up and down the rows and rows of gardens, taking in its warmth and light. Luke couldn’t remember having a more peaceful afternoon. But sooner than either would have liked duty called them away from each other.

“I’ll see you tonight, okay?" 

“Okay.” Luke responded. Han kissed him and Luke watched him jog away down the hall to the war room. He was alone. Luke wandered up and down the halls until he found himself in front of a wide window. He sat down on the floor, crossed his legs, closed his eyes and felt the Force thrum in his veins. He let his breathing slow and felt the rush of power rise in his chest. 

“Hello young one.” 

That voice, the one from the dunes in his dream! Luke opened his eyes and found himself sitting across from a young man with short brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He smiled warmly. 

“Ben?”

“Yes, Luke.” 

Luke’s breath hitched in his chest.

“But, how? You look so, so young!” 

Ben chuckled and smiled again. 

“You reached for me and I came young one. After we got cut off last time I feel I owed you some answers.” 

It was then Luke noticed the faint blue glow surrounding his former master. Luke smiled back at him brightly as tears pricked the sides of his eyes. 

“It’s very good to see you Luke.”

“You too Ben. Honestly, I’ve been so lost since you left I- I don’t know what to do.” The tears in his eyes threatened to spill over. Ben reached out a hand to touch his face and though Luke couldn’t feel it he felt his warmth and he was comforted. 

“Now Luke, what would you like to know?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Took me a while to write this chapter, took a lot out of me as a trans guy to put a little of my experience into one of my favorite characters. I really hope I did him justice. Looking to finish up this little saga soon enough, 4 out of 7 chapters down. Thanks for reading, thanks for the kudos!]


End file.
